My Life With The Prince of All Saiyans
by Queen of all Saiyans
Summary: I am going to try and continue this story all the way until the end of Bulma's life. I will fast forward through some parts but this all starts when Vegeta lives at the compound. I didn't want to end it when Trunks is born because most of the ones I read do so I will continue to how Bulma's life with Vegeta ended with the love I believe they had shared together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There are not many things I fear…..Truly fear. Death is the one thing I truly fear above all other fears. Everyone around me is afraid of something else….or rather they are afraid of someone. This person has killed so many people on so many different planets but I don't believe it is because he really wanted too. I believe it is because he was turned evil by his kidnapper. He was told and was raised to believe he was the best warrior in the whole universe, which he is, but he has become proud and has developed an ego. He can't show weakness of any kind even as he lays either dying or extremely injured. His strength and his will to strive and improves truly makes me admire him. While everyone around me is afraid of him, even my boyfriend Yamcha, I can't help but feel admiration to him for being so strong and willing to improve even if it kills him. This murderer, as he is called by the others of the group, is named Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans.

I have been attracted to this man since we were wished up back on Earth from Namek but I am in a serious relationship with a man named Yamcha who I have been seeing on and off since my early teenage years when Goku was little. Yamcha is not the ideal partner however. He flirts with every pretty woman he sees and sometimes will take them out like I am not gonna find out about it. Vegeta is so strong while Yamcha is so weak and I feel bad saying this since it was the fight with Vegeta and that other guy that killed Yamcha. But something about Vegeta attracts me to him. I never really got to see him on Namek but I knew what he looked like and the idea that he could kill me in a single blow did scare me…Vegeta never did though. Right before everyone's eyes he was changing but no one could really see it but me. As he stands there with his back against the tree I can't help but just stare at him but I must not give myself away. No one must know how I feel. As I am having these thoughts I hear Yamcha's voice in my head. "Bulma! Can you hear me?" I was so startled I nearly jumped ten feet off the ground. "Huh? Who said that? I must be losing my mind?" I said to myself. That couldn't be who I thought it was. "Bulma, you're not losing your mind. It's me. Yamcha." I couldn't believe it. But how? "Huh? Yamcha? Where? I don't see you" I said so very confused. As some of the people around me heard me talking like a crazy person they turn with confused looks on their faces. "I can hear you though. Did somebody shrink you or something?" knowing full well that it couldn't really be true but else do I say when the man I am or was dating is talking to me from beyond the grave. "No, nobody shrunk me. I'm full size. Look, Bulma. I'm communicating with you telepathically. King Kai arranged it. I'm relaying a message for him." I'm not sure if I am gonna like this message or not but here goes. "No way…" I say for lack of better words. Gohan speaks up saying, "Bulma? Yamcha's talking to you? It's King Kai, he must have a message." Smart kid. Anyway I must appear normal despite my new found attraction for Vegeta and my fear for what happened to Goku, "Hey, that's what he said. Man, that's wild. Telepathy, huh? So it's true then. It is Yamcha. Hiya Yamcha! What's up?" Of course Yamcha goes on to say about how not a lot is going on but that he needs to hurry his message. Goku has won but at a price…his life. I was sad and horrified by the news he told me because if anything we wanted Goku safe, however we can use the Namek dragonballs to wish him back even though he has been wished back before. Yamcha was surprised by my reaction so I told him our plan, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Duh. Now listen up, peabrain. I'm the one with the real scope, not you. What would you say if I told you that with the dragonballs from Namek, you can wish people back to life more than just one time? That means we can wish everybody back. Goku, Krillin, and Chiaotzu can all be wished back. You're all coming home. How do you like them apples? And it's not gonna take that long either. So just chill. You dork, I was always the brains of the outfit when we were together and you were always the brawn". Oh man I hope he didn't catch that past tense in there. We are always on again and off again so I assume we are now although we will probably get back together again when he gets back. King Kai realized a flaw in my plan but that's ok because I figured out a solution like always. No one seems to understand that I have brains too even if I act like I don't sometimes.

As we figure out how to get Goku and the rest back to Earth safely I offer up my place the Namekians since the compound is big enough to support everybody. As I am inviting everyone else I can't help but invite Vegeta too, "What about you? Hey, homeboy!". "Huh? What? Home…what?" Vegeta stammers in such a cute way. "Hey, loosen up. You're going ta need a place to crash too" I say hoping he agrees to stay. I so want to get to know him better. "Bah!" he yells in frustration. "Hey, why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax. Let it all go. Take a vacation for goodness sake. Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kinda cute. Aha ha" I respond to his grumpy yell surprised at myself for admitting he was cute. He stammers his response out again, "What? I'm not kind of…Shut up!" Embarrassing him is just so cute. He really must be shy about these things. To my surprise Vegeta did come back with us to stay at my place…..it was a surprise and yet it was also what I wanted and I hope I can get to know him better and get closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Having Vegeta so close to me when I can't have him for myself drives me insane. His muscles, his handsome face, and that voice of his just drives me through the roof. I try to keep my feelings down since I am still on and off again with Yamcha. It has been 130 days since I invited Vegeta and the Nameks to live on the compound and just knowing Vegeta is here makes me curious as to how he lives or looks like when he is training. He pretty much lives in the Capsule Corp. rocket with the gravity room. He wakes up to train only stopping for food or a bathroom break, well I can only assume on that part. It is like he can't live without training in that damn thing. He is lucky he have put up with him and his demands. He wants us to have his meals ready as soon as he wakes up and it's like he never gets full. Then he wants his meals ready for him when he is done training but we never know when he is gonna be done with his training so then I have to hear, "WOMAN!Where is my food? You should know by now when I will want my food. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I shouldn't have to wait on you for my food". I always have near the same response, "MY NAME IS BULMA! BULMA! Why can't you get that right? As for getting your food ready… You stop training all hours of the day so how am I going to know when you are gonna stop. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I shouldn't make you anything. You don't deserve it". He always gets this weird smirk on his face like he is enjoying our little bickering also I guess he knows by now that I will do pretty much what he says. Not because he scares me but because he can get annoying with all his yelling. So throughout the 130 days we would fight and bicker but other than that nothing happened which I was upset about but really I couldn't do anything because me and Yamcha just got back together. Don't ask why I always go back to him because honestly I don't know. He always flirts and cheats on me with other women but there is just something nostalgic about our relationship and I just don't want to be alone without that familiar feeling. Vegeta is someone new who has excited me in such a long time. I want the adventure….in a way I need it.

Vegeta left in that damn space ship with the gravity room in it. When he heard that Goku wasn't coming back he just took off. It just isn't fair. I wanted to try and get to know him better. Even after 130 days or so of him staying with us I learned next to nothing about him which makes me want him even more because he is so mysterious and not only that but he doesn't show any interest in me. Vegeta is the only one who hasn't shown any interest in me, well, maybe except Goku. Goku has always been clueless about everything so it's not surprising that Chichi tricked Goku into marriage. I don't even want to know how Chichi tricked him into sex but I am sure it was probably frustrating for her trying to explain it all. "Why would he leave? I thought he might have liked it there" I said more to myself than anyone else. Yamcha overheard, "Why do you care? He is a heartless killing machine who cares for nobody but himself" he says crossing his arms looking pissed. "I got use to him being here is all" I said with a slight blush on my cheek remembering how I often watched him train on those rare days that Vegeta trained outside. Yamcha must have noticed my blush for he said, "YOU LIKE HIM?! You have GOT to be kidding. What about us? I need to know now". We didn't talk for about five minutes when I finally spoke, "I do NOT have an interest in him! How dare you even say that! I am with you aren't I?! I think you should leave. I will talk with you when I am not fuming mad you jerk!" He stood there looking ashamed for what he said before. He walks slowly to the door and before he leaves Yamcha stammers an apology about him just being a little insecure. When he left it was I who really felt ashamed for having lied to him about my hidden feels for Vegeta but Vegeta could never be interested in anything other than training and destroying Goku.

Vegeta's Point of View

I had to get away… Away from that place with the blue-haired woman and her family. Mainly I need to find that damn low class Kakarot but that woman also helped in driving me away. I need to get stronger that Kakarot so I can destroy him myself. That damn blue-haired woman is a distraction. It is so hard for me to concentrate when she is around and damn it all I don't know why. Even when I was training all day and every day that woman got into my head. My life has been nothing but training and trying to grow stronger to become the Legendary Super Saiyan like my father wanted me to be. My father wanted me to work so hard to achieve this because he believed I could, however, I have failed him. Not only have I failed him but I allowed that woman to distract me with our bickering. I do seem to enjoy verbally fighting with her. She puts up a good verbal fight but also the way she looks shows she is strong enough not to be put down by anyone. Why do I enjoy this though? What is it about her that distracts me? I never get distracted by women especially ones who are so beneath me like her. She is a human, not a Saiyan, so that woman and her race are so far below me. I am more powerful than them and they should bow down to me and thank me for not destroying their pitiful planet. I should have been able to destroy it when I first came but that damn Kakarot was stronger than I could have imagined. I do not wish to admit it out loud but I would not have been able to get rid of Frieza if Kakarot had not almost killed me and let me go. I gained more power too so it was not all a lost but I will find Kakarot and kill him. If I do not find him I have to return to that wretched and vile woman and her family and just wait for him there. I should train harder than ever before and use the same gravity machine that Kakarot did. I will become more powerful…I will destroy Kakarot and everything he loves and enjoys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been months since we have seen Vegeta or Goku. During that time Krillin had a girlfriend named Maron, who I personally didn't like, Garlic Jr. was trying to poison us with this most that made us go under his control, and then Krillin broke up with Maron. I personally think Krillin has commitment issues but that's okay because Maron wasn't right for him anyway. Apparently Yamcha liked her a lot because he flirted with her the whole damn time. So I broke up with Yamcha for being a player and a flirt. I mean honestly every time I turn around and he is flirting with another girl then the same fight we always have goes on and on. It just never stops. I can be a good independent woman with a mind of my own. There was also another hidden reason why I took the chance to break up with Yamcha. I still keep having these feelings for Vegeta. He isn't even here and I keep thinking about him. I even got excited when my father told me he would be running out of gas soon so I guess he will be coming back and I will get to see him again.

It is a nice sunny day outside so I decided to have a little party and grill some food for Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, and of course me. I must be crazier for Vegeta because I had a dream about him last night. He had just got done training in the gravity room and came in for dinner. While I was making his food he was actually being nice and commenting on how I was dressed. When I turned around to set his plate down Vegeta was right behind me. He grabbed his plate and set it down on the table while still looking me in the eyes. He gets close and almost breathlessly whispers, "You do a good job making all of my meals, woman. I feel like I need to reward you for your hard work". He leans in to kiss me and it tastes so good but then I woke up startled from my dreams. I mention how I had a dream about Vegeta out loud, "I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back". Then of course Yamcha is all upset even though we have been broken up for months, "What? Vegeta? You dreamt about him?" I felt just a little be guilty for what I said next but he deserves it, "You know, actually, he was pretty nice to me in the dream. And a good kisser to boot". Yamcha is this shocked upset expression responded with, "What? You kissed him?" Oh my goodness he is acting like a jealous fool over a dream, "It was just a dream Yamcha!" That is when Oolong pipes up saying, "You poor sap. You're jealous, aren't you? Admit it". I just stared up at the sky wonder where Vegeta could have gone when we heard a big crash of what looks like a big round space ship.

He is back! I just know it's him. Yamcha went on ahead to make sure but there is no way that it isn't him. As I stroll up, not wanting to seem too happy about his return, Vegeta and Yamcha were already about to kill each other. I came up as Vegeta was finishing the argument with, "Don't remind me. I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might just be the therapy I need". I stopped them from fighting a made some comments to Vegeta about him smelling bad and offered him a shower. He followed me like a puppy grumbling about how I said he smelled and I am sure he would say something like, "The Prince of all Saiyans does not smell bad", but I couldn't really hears his mumbling. When he got in the shower I went back in the bathroom to leave him a towel and some clean clothes but I couldn't help but notice how he looked. I almost couldn't pry myself away but I knew I had to so as not to seem suspicious. When Vegeta finally got out of the shower he didn't seem too happy about my little joke of giving him a pink shirt. I was just eating with my friends when I hear, "What is this? Woman!" Surprised me at first so I was just like, "What's wrong? You should be done by now". "These garments that you left...are they for a man or a woman? They're pink", he says with anger and shock in his voice. I just giggled and responded with, "Come on, it's the style here". "Men in pink...how bizarre", was his response which I thought was just so cute. "This is ridiculous. I'm a warrior. Not a...a...a variety of flower", Vegeta continued ranting on. "Well, you smell good", was my response to which everyone laugh but Vegeta got furious. "Stop that. Stop it or I'll blast you all!" Everyone stopped laughing and just looked at him. He really is a real man who won't take shit from anybody. Just when things got calmed down Vegeta jumps up and says something about how Goku failed his job at destroying Frieza then everyone else started tensing up. I hate that I cannot sense power levels like they can. It leaves me feeling weak and unable to help. They all agree to fly off and find Frieza to destroy him once and for all leaving me by myself. When they left I decided I would follow them in a helicopter.

Vegeta's Point of View

That damn ship ran out of fuel. I need to keep you training, need to get more powerful than Kakarot. I cannot do it while on Earth with that woman pestering me. I am just glad she cannot bother me up here in space. But as of now I have to go back to Earth for more fuel and maybe an actual shower instead of this tiny spaceship shower. As I enter the hemisphere I realized that the spaceship is not slower down. I hope I piss off that blasted woman when I crash land into her yard. It is what she gets for bothering me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans so she should know better than to try and argue with me. When the ship finally crashed into the Earth I get out to find that weakling who has a connection with that stupid woman. He starts arguing with me and I am about to finish the fight when that woman appears. She has the nerve to insult me and not only insult me but she touched me. Something about her, however, did not allow me to blast her on the spot. I followed her because she mentioned a shower and that I really needed right now to relax my muscles before I started training again. When we got to the bathroom I got in the shower and proceeded to take of my armor and spandex and just threw them over top onto the floor. The woman mentioned something about fresh clothes and washing my spandex but she lingered a bit longer than necessary almost like something distracted her. Knowing I was naked while she was in the room was a bit distracting for me. She is a fine looking woman. I cannot lie about that, however, she needs to learn her place. I was just being honest with myself about her looks when I noticed the clothes she left for me. PINK! I AM A MAN! I yelled at her for the misplacement of men clothes but she claims it is the style here. I can hear them laughing at me. That shrew. I shall no longer compliment in my head how she looks. When I leave the bathroom in the outfit that the woman left for me I can see everyone laughing. I comment on how this makes me look like a flower and her response just made me furious and as everyone is laughing I threaten to blast them all. No one laughs at the Prince of all Saiyans. I should be ruling over them not having them make a fool of me. As I sit down to have a decent meal that I have missed out on for months I sensed a power that could not belong to any one else other than Frieza. How could Kakarot have failed? Frieza's father must have found that worthless ass floating in space and did what he could to save him. Frieza's father must be bringing him here as payback. The weaklings I am forced to sit with notice the power level at the same time that I bring it up. We agree to follow the power level to its landing so that we can be ready to fight when Frieza lands. The woman has a look on her face that seems like she realizes how helpless she is. I realize I enjoy that look. She can be strong when it comes to things she knows but this is something she does not know and cannot be a part of but I can be a part of this. This is what makes me better than these Earthlings. As we start flying off I took on last look at that helpless face for whatever reason I do not know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As I got in the helicopter with Puar, who Yamcha wouldn't let go with him, I begin to wonder if this is the right choice. But I push all my fears away and just go for it. I mean I have done scarier stuff when I was a teenager with Goku. This Frieza guy can't be that tough or scary. When I finally catch up to Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillin I notice that Gohan has also arrived. I guess he sensed Frieza's energy too. When we land Puar jumps out calling Yamcha's name. It was actually pretty funny because Yamcha had this surprised look on his face when he yelled, "What in the world are you two doing here?" "We came to see Frieza. I missed him on Namek, and I am not going to let that happen again" was my response to his overreacting. "Are you crazy? Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?" There he goes overreacting again. We are not even dating anymore so I decided to go with a response that I hope bothers him, "Yes, of course I do. He'll come down and blow up the planet, but I wanna see him before he does it. What's so wrong with that? Besides, I hear he's kinda cute." To my surprise it wasn't Yamcha that spoke up but Vegeta saying, "It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Vegeta is always mean to me but maybe, hopefully there is a reason behind his cruelty.

All of the gang ended up arriving at the same spot we were in so some verbal fights were happening all around. They quieted down when Vegeta brought up about not wanting their attention to be known to Frieza by their scouters. His assertiveness and his natural ability to take charge is really just a turn on. It makes me want him even more because it shows he is a real man and not some weak person who can't do anything unless someone else does it first. As we stood there trying to figure out the best time to attack a boy with what looked like purple hair flew in front of Frieza. It looked like there was some talking the all of a sudden the purple haired boy started powering up but as he was powering up his hair started turning blonde. The look on Vegeta's face was just pure shock and maybe a hint of disappointment. Disappointment in his self maybe? I'm not sure but either way he is not happy with that purple/blonde haired man. So to try and distract him I suggest something, "Hey, maybe it would help us relax a little if we all sing a song". His face changed from shock and disappointment to a face of anger, which was my plan to distract him, I wasn't quite ready for his response though, "Shut up! You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here. Now you stay in the back and keep quiet woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now". What he said really did hurt me but I am happy I at least distracted him enough to where he wasn't feeling disappointment in himself. After the young man turned into a Super Saiyan, as Vegeta called it, there was a lot of talking going on then he pulled out a sword and chopped Frieza into pieces then blew him up. Everyone in the group was shocked by how fast he killed Frieza since it the group took forever to kill him and not only that we had some of us killed. Frieza's father was surprised by his son's death but looked like he was trying to make a deal with the young man. The Super Saiyan throws his sword to Frieza's father where he inspects it and the yells something to the Saiyan while he goes at him with the sword. The Saiyan stops the sword as it is coming at him then puts his hand on King Cold's chest and blasts him into a mountain. In one final blow it seems as though he won the battle. We flew closer to him to get a better look and when we did he turned towards us. He says that he knows where Goku is going land in about 3 hours so we follow him to the site. It was so weird because something about this kid looked familiar but not only that but he was wearing a Capsule Corps. jacket. When we landed he pulled out a case and threw a capsule on the ground with ended up being a mini-fridge. I was so freaking happy he had that because I was freaking thirsty after all that excitement. As I sip on my drink I glance at the purple haired boy and try to make conversation, "Oh, hey, you've got our logo on your jacket. That's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?" "No, not exactly. Just a fan" was his response. "Oh I see. Well, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad", I said trying to help him get a job if he was so interested in the company. "I uh...can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange", said the boy. "Ohhh...mystery man!" I do enjoy mystery men but this one is just too young. Tien piped up saying, "Is his shoe size a secret too?" mocking the poor guy. Then of course Yamcha has to say something too, "Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name!? That's not fair! I bet you have a secret spy decoder ring too!" Why does Yamcha have to open his mouth and ruin everything and make the poor guy feel embarrassed? Thank goodness me and him are over.

**Author's note: I am sorry this is not as long as it normally is. I am swamped with midterms which have distracted me from this even though writing this is my escape. I hope you liked this and I will try and keep writing a story once a week if I can. I try to do a little of Vegeta's point of view but I don't feel confident that I have his character down in my writing. I try to get him to be like his character in the anime but I am not sure I am doing a good job in that but I will continue with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vegeta's Point of View

That damn blue haired woman has followed us to the spot where Frieza is going to appear and went off on how she heard Frieza was cute. Seriously it's like she is stupid and can't think of anything else…..I know she is not really like this but she insist on acting like it. If that vile woman wants to die then so be it. I do think that she is brave for coming to her death and facing it like a true warrior but I wish she wouldn't speak or make stupid ideas. As we watch and wait for Frieza to come out a purpled haired boy showed up just when Frieza came out. Who is that strange boy? How can he even think he could go up against Frieza? As the young boy banters on with Frieza he starts to power up but this was different than when I power up. His power level was rising so faster and not only that but his hair….His hair is turning blonde. How can this be? He is a Super Saiyan! How can this be?! Kakarot, Kakarot's son, and I are the only remaining Saiyans left. As I watched in surprise the unknown boy beat Frieza but not only Frieza but his father too. After this boy slain them both he offers to show us when Kakarot is going to land and so we follow this strange boy. When we land at the spot he throws one of the woman's capsule thing and a fridge pops up. The stupid woman talks to the boy about his damn jacket then going off about him being a mystery man. I decide to go sit away from the group but close enough to keep an eye on this strange boy. I almost can't stand the people around me and not only that but I am wearing pink. The prince of all Saiyans does NOT wear pink. It is a damned color only meant for women. That's stupid boy is staring at me! "What are you looking at?" He has this kind of surprised look on his face as he stammers his response, "Oh uh, nothing, it's just that I uh...like your shirt". With the way he looks he might as well be a girl, "You would…" That boy is strange.

This boy keeps looking at me. "Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it". "No, no thank you", said the strange boy. I hate being stared at like that, "Then knock it off kid!" He is really getting on my nerves.

Finally after 3 long hours Kakarot's ship lands creating a huge crash. I hear that short bald man yelling, "Boom! What a landing! I hope he has some air bags in that baby!" followed by that man who seems obsessed with the woman responding with, "Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?" I do have to agree with that last part. I don't understand how Kakarot could be so dimwitted. When Kakarot comes out of the ship he shows concern about Frieza having passed him on his way here but soon learned that it was the strange boy who defeated Frieza and King Cold. The purple haired boy then goes on to ask Kakarot for a private audience and to my amazement Kakarot actually went. You would think he would be cautious of the stranger since he never seen him before. As Kakarot leaves us behind the group begins to wonder what is going on. As we watch the young purple haired boy turns Super Saiyan as well as Kakarot. I still don't understand how someone like that stupid Kakarot became the Legendary Super Saiyan. It should have been me. Anyway the boy then pulled out his sword and began to swing it with such speed but Kakarot blocked the attacks by the sword with just his index finger. The woman starts a conversation with the bald on. "Man, for two guys who don't know each other, they sure do have a lot to talk about" which is a good point from the woman. Maybe the strange boy is telling Kakarot how it is he is a Saiyan. The bald on responds, "But hey, talking's not bad. It's a lot better than fighting" which I should have expected the bald one to say that. Such a pussy. Kakarot's young one then pipes up, "Uh...at least he doesn't have his sword out anymore". "Yeah, and your dad put his finger away too" such an idiotic response from the bald one. As we stand and wait it seems like the Namek can hear what they are saying as his face changes frequently like in worry or surprise for just a brief moment. Finally Kakarot comes back to the group looking as if he doesn't know what to say for what happened although it looks worse than me in that outfit of his. The bald one speaks first, "Hey, Goku! So what did that guy say?" Kakarot stammers to respond, "Oh, umm...ummm...well, nothing important, really." The Namek then speaks, "That's funny. It all sounded pretty important to me." "Really? You heard it all?" Kakarot responded. "My ears do more than just frame my face you know, Goku." The Namek goes on to explain to use about these androids who dare think they are stronger than me and how we need to train for 3 years for this event. The one that is obsessed with the woman believes the purple haired boy crazy which made the Namek gone on about wanting to live so he will train. I, as the Prince of all Saiyans, will be training anyway but now I have to train even harder to try and become stronger than Kakarot and these androids. A change in subject seems needed at this time so I go on to ask Kakarot, "But there's still a few things I'd like to know. For starters, where in the world did you get that absurd looking outfit?"

"It's the latest fashion on planet Yardrat, but I guess it does look a little strange. But at least it's not pink!"

Dammit! "Grr...Never mind! Who cares about your stupid clothes anyway?!" Kakarot thinks he can mock me but he will see how strong I will become in 3 years. Kakarot goes on to explain how he escaped the planet Namek joking about some sort of muffin button then shows us what he learned on this planet called Yardrat. He learned to teleport just by thinking of where he wanted to go. This pisses me off even more because that is just another technique that he gained while I have gain none. I need to leave and begin my training now. I have to become stronger and I am not waiting to start my training.

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long again. I have had writer's block so I hope this on is just as good as the others. I did reference Team Four Star's parody called Dragon Ball Z Abridged by bringing up the muffin button so I hope people noticed that. I do love that parody. Anyway I will try and start on Chapter Six and finish it soon. Thank you and hope you enjoy.**


End file.
